Metroid: Fear
by pyromantice
Summary: Samus has been assigned to track down a cyborg and the mother brain found on an uncharted asteroid. A mysterious aura surrounds this asteroid, making Samus question whether or not there is more to be seen.
1. Prologue

Metroid: Fear  
  
Prologue:  
  
Five years before the present...  
  
A monitor stared at the unchanging screen, he had been assigned to watch over a special cell and document every single movement made by the man being held in the cell. The cell was an experimental cell built to test the strength of the newfound material that it was made out of. The man inside of the cell had just been captured after putting up a two-day struggle against the federation, he was being held until he was tried for his crimes against the human race.

It was approximately 6:20 P.M. when the young man being held in the cell staggered out of the shadows revealing himself to the cameras. His clothes had been shredded and blood was oozing slowly out of his shoulder, he staggered forward staring into the camera vengefully. He clenched his hand into a fist and smashed it into the camera. What was left of his shirt read: 8061945. That was all anybody new about him and that was his prisoner number.

"Get some guards down there!" the monitor said as his screen went black. An entire regiment of guards reluctantly marched down to the holding cells of the galactic prison; screams were heard in the distance followed by loud pounding on the walls. As the guards hurried through prisoners let out loud ear piercing howls and screams and hurled knives and cups at them. They approached the last holding cell, the experimental cell which had held up surprisingly well, they made it maximum security, surrounded by automated turrets and cameras, and the material just to be safe was approximately 5 before he almost wiped out the entire human race single handedly.

The first guard and general of the regiment pulled out a key card and motioned for the rest of the regiment to get ready to charge in. He slid the keycard into the slot for the level 4 restricted access door. He counted down silently; 3...2...1...the door slid open and the guards rushed in. The man dropped down from above the doorway smashing a stone into the general's skull, cracking it open on the top. He grabbed a spiked gauntlet off of the general's arm and through a powerful punch towards the second in command, but he ducked almost in time to miss the blow, the gauntlet only slashing down the right side of his face. The man sprinted off into the long corridor towards armory, "Activate the turrets, prisoner number 8061945 has escaped and is headed for the armory." The second in command officer in the regiment said into his transmitter.

The turrets activated searching the corridor for him; but he had outsmarted the system. He hurled the fragments of the security camera he had smashed into the air distracting the cameras long enough for him to get out of the corridor. As he turned the corner getting out of the mass turmoil, he was taken by surprise by a second regiment of guards who opened fire on him. He dropped instantly as the bullets tore into his body, leaving him a bloody mess. "Send him to the Medical Department, this one could be of some use to us." The general of the second regiment said in a monotone voice to his regiment meters.


	2. Breifing

Chapter: 1  
  
To Samus Aran,  
  
Once again we at the Galactic Federation HQ must call on you in order to insure the safety and protection of the universe, as we know it. The notorious Mother Brain and her space pirate army recently stormed a high security prison, and kidnapped a very dangerous man...at least he was a man until the day he decided to try to escape and got shot and killed. The guards at the prison figured they could have him fixed up and use him as a "super guard", so they had cybernetic implants, and one chip that would allow for him to be controlled only by the high-ranking employees at the prison. Three other bounty hunters and two mercenaries are also being assigned to this mission. If you choose to accept this mission, we will have a com-chip installed until your helmet for easy communication between you and the other five. We have traced the Mother Brains fleet used for the break in to a rather large uncharted asteroid. We hope that you choose to accept this mission, and look forward to receiving a reply from you.  
  
From Galactic Federation HQ  
  
The Galactic Federation had not called in Samus for a long time; so it came, as a bit of a shock to her that so suddenly they would need her. She checked the intergalactic news circuit for any information they had on the prison kidnapping, but they claimed that they had had no prior knowledge about the incident. If the intergalactic news had not known about it that meant that the situation must be much worse then the letter from the Federation had led her to believe, so she decided that she had to accept the mission, for two reasons. The first reason was that she was intrigued that a prison kidnapping had not been documented by the news circuit, and also because it would mean that she was one of the first people who would set foot on the asteroid and be able to document it.  
  
The flight had been long to the HQ, but it was worth it. The adrenalin pumped through her veins as she awaited the briefing of her new mission. When she finally did arrive though, she was having second thoughts as she began to recognize one of the other ships in the hangar towards the briefing room. The ship belonged to a mercenary named Jaxon, she had previously had a relationship with him, but their work had torn the apart. She knew that she could not let feelings get in the way of her work, so she had left him, but she still longed to be with him. As she finally entered the docking bay she decided that she would have to ignore her feeling for him while they were on the mission.  
  
She entered the briefing room in her normal flight suit; she had already sent her power suit so that they could give her the necessary equipment for the mission. She looked around at the other 5 people recruited; she recognized all but one of them, who looked similar to a chozo. At first she thought that she was just imagining it, she knew that the chozo had been wiped out years before, even with as strong of warriors as they had been, but as she neared closer she realized that it was in fact an ancient chozo, possibly the last of its kind. She ended up standing between Jaxon and the chozo during the briefing.  
  
"All of you have had a com-chip designed to meet each and everyone of your own personal standards. We also have programmed in a direct link to the supply office in case you need any weapons sent to you while your there." There was a small pause while everyone chips were handed out, three of which were in armour. "Your ships will all be equipped with necessary equipment, and will be ready for departure 0900 hours tomorrow, we have provided lodging for you all and ask that you get sleep so that you are at your full tomorrow when you leave."  
  
Everyone stood there for a minute, then Samus spoke up, "I think it would be rise if we are entered at different parts of asteroid, then they would have to split their forces into small regiments when they sent them out to find us." She knew that that was the best way to avoid an ambush, but she hadn't thought of that when she said it. She was more thinking in the mind of avoiding Jaxon.  
  
"We will have plenty of time to discuss tactics in the morning, but it's late and I think it would be wise if we go some sleep. You never know what could happen on that asteroid." The chozodian said as a clock chimed 2100. 


	3. Surface

Chapter 2  
  
There was a glossy shine reflecting off of her tank. Her wrinkled form made her look harmless, but she made the pirates fear her weaponry when they first came, then she fed their fear while they slept at night. "The ship we used to get the cyborg has just been found to have had a tracker placed on it."  
  
Her large eye opened and glared straight at the pirate, IYou fool! I told you specifically to check the ship before take off!I The outer edges of her eye started to glow a rose red colour, and the pirate was lifted off of its feat and levitated with a great strain on its neck. IMaybe we can use this toI the pirates neck could be heard snapping throughout the catacombs. Cries of fear and sympathy echoed through the corridors Iour advantage. Launch out some of our scanner satellites; make sure that they are all in range so that there are no open spaces.I The pirates dead body dropped down to the floor.  
  
The ships slowed out of light speed at almost the exact same coordinates at the same time, "Three of us need to take the back side and three of us need to take the back side, who wants what?" It came out perfect, three chose the backside while the remaining two chose the front, Samus would also approach from the front. The only part she disliked was who was where, she ended up taking the same side as Jaxon, the chozodian was there too, but she didn't care about that. The chozodian was more like a plus in her opinion. She looked over the layout of the asteroid from a data sentry they sent out ahead of them. "There," she pointed to a spot on the map and it zoomed in on it on the other two's maps, "there is enough cover in that crater that if we are spotted, we can take cover through that small cave, see where it leaves and we may be able to catch them by surprise."  
  
The three stepped out of their ships, Samus on the right in her red power suit, the chozodian in a type of silver spiked armour was in the middle, and then on the left Jaxon stood in a blue suit similar to the one that Samus had, except made by a different race. They crouched down and crept up to the cave entrance and shone a light in. "Ill go in first," Samus said as she stood up and walked into the cave.  
  
"Watch those rocks they look pretty lose up top there." Jaxon said as the chozodian followed in only 15 meters behind Samus.  
  
"There is a large area of separate cave up here, which path should we take?" Samus asked as she tried to see down the dark caves.  
  
Jaxon showed up a few moments later looking at the many paths that could be taken, "Lets take this one," he said as he pointed down the center right path, "I can see quite a ways down this path."  
  
The three started down the dark path, "You're a chozodian aren't you?" Samus asked as she turned towards him.  
  
"You know your species," he said not really paying attention to anything but the path ahead.  
  
"Are you the last of your kind?" She asked as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes, my name is Fehn and I am the last of my kind." He glanced out of the corner of his eyes. "I see you have a power suit, you must have had some type of..." a rock could be hard being kicked from behind them. Samus jumped into a small opening on one wall, and Jaxon took one on the other side.  
  
"Fehn, find some cover we don't know how many are back there!" Samus urged quietly, but Fehn just stood there, as a small bomb rolled into the view. There was a loud explosion and the tunnel filled with smoke. Pyro says: Don't play with bombs.!  
  
Don't you just hate in when jackasses write storys and leave you with a cliffhanger end of a chapter? What happens to Samus, Fehn, and Jaxon? Was that explosion the end of this part of the federation? Tune in next...within this week to find out.  
  
Pyro says: Check out my profile, and you can email me ideas for later chapters, theres no garuntee(Sp) that I will use it though. 


End file.
